Sentimentos Aflorados
by Samira Xavier
Summary: Quando Inu-Yasha se descobre apaixonado por Kagome, terá mais que um motivo para comemorar.


_**Sentimentos Aflorados**_

Capítulo 1 - O Descobrimento do Amor

Inu-Yasha corria mais que podia e só tinha um pensamento dentro de si: "Salvar Kagome!".

Quanto mais corria, mais sentia o cheiro doce do sangue dela. O mesmo cheiro que fazia o seu próprio sangue ferver num misto de desejo e paixão.

Corria com toda sua força, mas não chegava em lugar nenhum.

De repente acordou ensopado de suor.

"Graças a Deus foi só um sonho,... mas foi tão real!".

Como que pressentindo a angústia do hanyou, Kagome se sentou na cama e olhou para a porta, vendo que Inu-Yasha estava sentado falou:

O que houve Inu-Yasha?

Hã! Nada não Kagome! Volte a dormir, eu só estou com sede.

Deixa que eu vou buscar água para você.

Não!!! Quer dizer, eu vou junto com você! Exclamou o hanyou.

Saíram sem dizer uma palavra e foram até uma fonte próxima ao acampamento.

Kagome sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, então com delicadeza resolveu puxar assunto para ver se ele se desarmava e lhe contava o que estava acontecendo.

- Sabe Inu-Yasha, quando eu era menor e tinha medo durante a noite, minha mãe sempre dizia que a melhor coisa para afastar os maus pensamentos era falar o que estava sentindo.

...Medo! sussurrou ele quase que imperceptivelmente.

O quê? Não entendi!

Eu disse que senti medo!Falou, agora com a voz trêmula.

Medo de quê? De não conseguir recuperar a jóia de quatro almas?

"Não.... de te perder", pensou ele fazendo força para que ela não percebesse.

Você não me respondeu!

Medo de não conseguir proteger os outros e que se machuquem por minha causa.

Ah, seu bobo, você não precisa ter medo, eles sabem se cuidar. Veja a Sango, apesar de ter perdido toda a família, ela a cada dia fica mais forte e o Miroku, apesar do receio de que seu buraco de vento aumente e o sugue como fez com seu pai e avô, ele sempre está pronto para nos ajudar.

Mas e você Kagome; você não possui nenhuma defesa como nós.

"Sabia que aí tinha coisa!" pensou. Quer dizer que eu não sei me defender? E a minha flecha, você se esqueceu dela?

Mas você é humana, e pode se machucar.... "e eu não quero te perder agora que eu...".não conseguiu terminar seus pensamentos. E eu não suportaria ver você sofrer.

Kagome não sabia se sorria, se chorava, se brigava com ele ou se o abraçava, na sua mente passou a possibilidade do hanyou estar sentindo por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.

Sacudiu a cabeça o mais rápido que pode para afastar essa idéia. " Imagina, o Inu-Yasha apaixonado por mim, estou delirando!!!!"

Kagome! Ei, Kagome, você está me ouvindo? Falou o hanyou percebendo o estado dela.

Hã! Sim, desculpe, o que foi mesmo que você falou?

Eu..... te.......

Eu te o quê Inu-Yasha? Falou com o rosto pegando fogo e o coração aos pulos.

Eu.....eu....te.... prometi que sempre estaria do seu lado para te proteger.

Ah, é isso? Falou ela meio frustrada com o que ele acabara de falar

E o que mais seria? "quase que eu falo.... que.... te.....amo mais que a minha própria vida!". Pensou ele tentando disfarçar suas emoções.

Eu.... preciso sair daqui, me desculpe Inu-Yasha! Falou com lágrimas nos olhos, se

levantou e correu o mais que pode para ficar longe dos olhos e do corpo

dele, o mesmo corpo que ela tanto ansiava poder tocar, mas era impossível, pois ele amava a Kikyou e não ela.

Inu-Yasha ficou ali, imóvel sem saber se corria atrás dela ou se a deixava ir..... "Mas para onde? E se ela não voltar? E se ela me abandonar?". – Kagome!!!! Gritou o mais alto que pôde e se pôs a correr atrás dela.

Kagome sentia as lágrimas correrem por sua face como rios de água salgada, por mais que quisesse não conseguia se controlar. Gritava, praguejava, até que tropeçou e caiu torcendo o tornozelo, a dor da torção não era nada comparada ao que ela sentia, seu coração estava sangrando, "Como eu fui demonstrar a ele os meus sentimentos?"

" Burra! Mil vezes burra!" pensou ela com a mão no tornozelo já inchado devido à torção.

Inu-Yasha! Como eu queria que você sentisse por mim o mesmo que sinto por você, mas sei que no seu coração não há espaço para mim.

......Ele é só seu! Ouviu a voz dele atrás de si. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e cada parte do seu corpo gritava por ele. Sim, Ele, Inu-Yasha....o seu Inu-Yasha.

Vo...você estava aí ....ouviu...

Cada palavra! Disse ele com uma voz tão doce, que a fez estremecer.

Antes de você aparecer na minha vida eu realmente não tinha espaço em meu coração para nada além da dor de haver perdido a pessoa que eu mais amava, mas, aí você chegou, com seu jeito de se entregar sem pedir nada em troca, seu sorriso verdadeiro, me mostrando que eu podia ser amado do jeito que eu realmente sou, um hanyou; você nunca me pediu para usar a Jóia para me transformar num ser humano, tampouco me permitia pensar em usá-la para me tornar um yokai completo. Você me aceita como eu sou.

Inu-Yasha....! Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, foi surpreendida pelos lábios

dele forçando passagem para sua língua ávida por tomar aquela boca. Ele a puxou contra si e a abraçou como nunca havia abraçado outra mulher. Seus corpos antes trêmulos de receio, agora tremiam de desejo. Um desejo incontrolável de um fazer parte da vida do outro, como se nada mais tivesse importância.

Ele se afastou um pouco buscando o olhar daquela que o havia feito descobrir que valia a pena ser um hanyou.

Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida, pois você se tornou meu coração, minha alma. Você é a minha razão de viver Kagome!

Kagome o abraçou forte, queria falar, mas as palavras não saiam, só conseguia chorar, mas não era um choro como outros que já tivera, esse era diferente, era um choro de felicidade, havia enfim conseguido despertar o lado humano nele e ele a amava, sim ele a amava.

Kagome? Você está triste? Foi algo que eu disse?

Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez! Não, não estou triste. Estou chorando de felicidade. Sim foi algo que você disse. Estou assim porque pensei que ninguém nunca fosse gostar de mim nem me notar como mulher. Todo mundo diz que eu sou frágil, que não sei me defender sozinha, todos acham que eu ainda sou uma garotinha; mas eu cresci, me apaixonei pelo homem mais maravilhoso que Deus pôs no mundo. Sabia que ele nunca ia me enxergar como mulher, também sabia que ele já pertencia à outra pessoa e que nunca teria chance de fazer parte da sua vida. Mas para mim já era suficiente estar perto dele, poder acordar e vê-lo ali, tão próximo, tão ao meu alcance, que nem me importava se ele me amava ou não. Só queria estar lá para ajuda-lo quando ele precisasse.

Kagome! Eu só não sabia que você......

Te amava tanto assim? Sim, eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi preso naquela árvore; amei cada centímetro do seu corpo, amei seus olhos, sua voz e até o seu mau humor.

Kago..... Foi interrompido pelo beijo dela.

Inu-Yasha....Quero ser sua!

Você já é Kagome! Você é a minha vida!

Não Inu-Yasha, você não entendeu! Eu quero que você me transforme em uma mulher de verdade, eu.....eu.... Respirou e tomou coragem para falar. ....Eu quero que você me possua.

Kagome! Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer? Perguntou ele com um misto de excitação e surpresa na voz.

Sim! Eu quero ser sua.

Capítulo 2

Descobrindo Novos Sentimentos (Hentai)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::HENTAI:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ele nem esperou ela terminar de falar e a puxou para junto do seu corpo. Beijou novamente aquela boca macia, úmida e aconchegante que se encaixava perfeitamente à sua.

Deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dela fazendo com que de sua garganta escapassem gemidos que pareciam música para seus ouvidos. "Deus, como desejava essa mulher", conhecia cada centímetro daquele corpo mesmo sem nunca tê-lo tocado.Foi aprofundando o seu beijo, fazendo com que sua língua percorresse cada milímetro daquela boca tão sensualmente entregue aos seus beijos.

Desceu pelo pescoço fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse e afundasse seus dedos nos cabelos dele, esse gesto fez com que ele sorrisse e buscasse fazê-la se entregar mais aquele momento.

Tirou a blusa dela, e a visão que teve, nem em seu sonho mais secreto, conseguiria se aproximar da perfeição daqueles seios.Parecia que haviam sido feitos na medida exata da sua mão, acariciou primeiro o colo depois desceu para um dos seios dela.Ela tremia de prazer a cada toque da sua mão, parecia que ele a conhecia e que sabia o ponto exato a lhe proporcionar o maior prazer possível. Sentiu a boca dele no seu seio, a língua dele fazia movimentos circulares enquanto seus dentes mordiscavam seu mamilo rígido de prazer.

Ele queria que aquele momento não acabasse, pedia a Deus que se fosse um sonho que não o deixasse acordar nunca mais.

Desceu suas mãos até a saia dela, arrancando de uma só vez as duas únicas peças que lhe mantinham longe do local que ele ansiava desvendar todos os segredos, e se perder sem querer retornar.

Pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre o casaco dele, fazendo com que ela soltasse o nó que o prendia. Depois guiou aquela mesma mão em direção a sua calça, o que ela logo obedeceu e a tirou também, revelando sua intimidade de uma forma que ela nunca imaginou ver.

Ele fez com que ela o tocasse e não pode controlar um gemido de prazer quando ela pegou seu membro com mãos suaves, mas firmes fazendo movimentos lentos, porém cadenciados. O corpo dele tremia a cada toque dela.

Ele não podia mais agüentar, pegou-a em seus braços e levou-a até um monte de folhas. Deitou-a com delicadeza, foi se aproximando cada vez mais, sem deixar de fitá-la um momento sequer.

Kagome, você tem certeza?

Sim, quero que a minha primeira vez seja com o hanyou que eu amo.

Você é......?

Virgem? Sim!

Eu te amo!

Eu também.

Ele não podia mais adiar, penetrou-a com carinho já que ele era seu primeiro homem. "Ela me deu seu bem mais precioso, eu sou o homem dela e ela é a minha mulher, sim, agora eu sei que ela é minha para sempre".Pensou enquanto aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos fazendo com que ela enlouquecesse com ele dentro dela

Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Ficaram ali como que selados, aproveitando cada momento. Adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fim da parte Hentai::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inu-Yasha acordou com os primeiros raios de sol no seu rosto, abriu os olhos e procurou ver algum vestígio que lhe comprovasse que ele não havia sonhado. Olhou para o seu lado e viu que ela dormia tranqüilamente com suas pernas encaixadas nas dele. Suspirou aliviado, não havia sonhado, realmente acontecera, agora ele realmente a tinha por inteiro.

Só então percebeu que estavam nus e que a qualquer momento seus amigos iriam acordar e dar pela falta deles. Levantou-se tentando não acordá-la, pegou suas roupas que estavam emboladas no chão se vestiu e aproximou-se dela.

Ficou a admirá-la, "Como ela é linda! Parece um anjo dormindo. Meu anjo,.... Minha vida!", pensou ele. Não se conteve, beijou aqueles lábios que pareciam estar lhe convidando a tomá-los novamente. Ela acordou e retribuiu o beijo fazendo com que ele se assustasse.

Desculpe, te acordei! Exclamou ele envergonhado.

Não precisa se desculpar. Respondeu ela.

Toma! Entregou-lhe o uniforme amarrotado.

Obrigado meu amor!

De nad... Como?

Meu amor! Repetiu ela com uma voz tão suave que fez seu desejo reacender.

Kagome! Vista-se senão não sei se vou ser capaz de me controlar.

Hum! Espreguissou-se provocando-o.

Por favor, daqui a pouco eles vão dar por nossa falta e a última coisa que eu quero é que aquele pervertido do Miroku lance olhares para a minha mulher.

"Minha mulher", ela sorriu para ele, como ansiava escutar essas palavras.

O que foi? Falei alguma besteira?

Não, é que é tão bom ouvir que sou sua mulher!

Sua boba, e não é isso que você é agora?

Ela sentou-se e o abraçou, ele retribuiu o abraço.

Te amo Kagome! Minha Kagome.

Eu também te amo Inu-Yasha.

Amaram-se novamente só que dessa vez não havia medo, nem insegurança, só o mais puro amor. Não na sua forma carnal, mas ia além disso, era mais forte que qualquer armadilha, vingança, ódio. Era um amor abençoado pelo destino, com toda a força que só o verdadeiro amor pode trazer. Sem barreiras de tempo, nem de aparências.

Bem mais tarde vestiram-se e caminharam de volta para o acampamento.

Capítulo 3– Um Novo Dia Traz Novas Provações

Sango, Miroku e Shipou acordaram com o cheiro do café que Kagome preparava, enquanto Inu-Yasha a observava de cima de uma árvore.

Venham o café vai ficar pronto em um minuto! Exclamou uma Kagome sorridente.

O que aconteceu aqui? Vocês estão tão estranhos! Falou uma desconfiada Sango.

Não aconteceu nada, é que eu acordei feliz, só isso! Respondeu Kagome.

Por acaso essa felicidade tem nome Kagome? Perguntou Miroku.

Sim, tem sim, vida! Respondeu Kagome.

Hum! Sei! Disse o monge.

Kagome, onde está o Inu-Yasha? Perguntou Shipou.

Ali! Apontou para o alto da árvore.

Tomaram o café e começaram a desmontar o acampamento, pois precisavam continuar a procura os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

De repente, Kagome ficou como que hipnotizada. – Um fragmento está vindo nessa direção.

Inu-Yasha sacou a Tetssaiga e ficou alerta para proteger sua Kagome e seus amigos.

Kouga saltou bem em frente a Kagome e tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

Kagome! Estava com saudades!

Her! Oi Kouga! Respondeu sem graça.

Largue ela seu Lobo Fedido! Rosnou um irado Inu-Yasha.

Ah, cala essa sua boca grande Cara de Cachorro! Eu vim ver a minha mulher! Bradou Kouga.

Ela não é sua mulher! Nunca foi e nunca vai ser, sabe porquê? Ela já é a minha mulher!

Miroku, Sango, Kouga e Shipou ficaram pasmos com a revelação do hanyou.

Eu bem que desconfiei! Sussurrou o monge para Sango.

Isso.... isso é verdade Kagome? Perguntou um incrédulo Kouga.

"Ai meu Deus, eles vão se matar!", pensou Kagome antes de responder. É sim Kouga.

Seu maldito! Vou lhe ensinar a não violentar a mulher dos outros! Disse Kouga louco de ciúmes.

Espera um pouco aí Kouga!!!Gritou Kagome. – O Inu-Yasha não me violentou e eu nunca fui sua mulher!!! Falou ela com os olhos brilhando de raiva. – Para começo de conversa eu nunca lhe dei esperanças, você sempre soube que eu amava o Inu-Yasha, e depois quem ficou falando que eu era sua mulher foi você, eu nunca tive nada com você para que me considerasse sua propriedade!

Mas Kagome, eu pensei que.......a gente fosse ficar juntos depois que eu me livrasse desse cachorro sarnento! Exclamou ele perplexo com a reação dela.

Ei! Eu não sou cachorro sarnento coisa nenhuma seu lobo pulguento!!!! Bradou .

SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?????? Perguntou Sango aos Gritos.

Eu explico! Falou Kagome.

Não! Deixa que eu falo, afinal eu é que sou seu homem! Falou Inu-Yasha puxando Kagome pela cintura e a aninhando entre seus braços, para a ira de Kouga.

Vamos Inu-Yasha, você nos deve uma explicação, mas sem detalhes, por favor! Disse Miroku.

Eu finalmente enxerguei o que sempre esteve na minha frente. Eu amo a Kagome da mesma forma que ela me ama! Disse o hanyou com uma voz tão doce que nem Sango nem Miroku puderam condená-lo. Muito pelo contrário, correram a abraçar

os dois, dando-lhes os parabéns, pois, mesmo sendo Inu-Yasha um poço de burrice, ele conseguiu enxergar os verdadeiros sentimentos da colegial.

É, mas agora nós temos um problema. Disse Kagome apontando para Kouga que saiu gritando insultos e ameaças a Inu-Yasha.

Fehh! Esse lobo fedido não é páreo para mim meu anjo! Falou enquanto lhe estreitava ainda mais em seus braços. Enquanto isso Sango, Miroku e um curioso Shipou se espantavam com que Inu-Yasha acabara de falar. Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo: - MEU ANJO???? O QUE É ISSO Inu-Yasha????

Fehh! Nada que diga respeito a vocês seus enxeridos! Disse dando o assunto por encerrado. – Vamos já tivemos atrasos demais por hoje. Precisamos recuperar os fragmentos que estão com o Naraku! Finalizou ele, já andando na frente com Kagome.

Como é, vocês vão ficar parados aí o dia todo? Falou o hanyou.

Capítulo 4 Revelações Que Fazem Mudar

Já fazia quase um mês que ela e Inu-Yasha estavam vivendo como se fossem marido e mulher.

Kagome sabia que estava na hora de retornar a sua era, mas não adiantava argumentar com aquele hanyou cabeça dura, ele tinha o poder de tirá-la do sério e eles acabavam brigando e como sempre, ela acabava fazendo a vontade dele: ficar ao seu lado.

Uma tarde, enquanto Sango e Kagome se preparam para tomar banho algo de muito estranho acontece com a colegial.

Miroku! Inu-Yasha! Rápido a kagome está muito mal! Gritou a exterminadora.

Ouvindo isso Inu-Yasha corre o mais que pode para chegar até o lago.

Sango posso ir até aí? Perguntou meio constrangido.

Claro! Estamos vestidas, nem chegamos a entrar na água! Falou com uma certa preocupação na voz.

Kagome! Acorde!

Ela estava lá, pálida, fria...."Parecia morta......Não!!!!, pare de pensar idiotices Inu-Yasha ela só está desmaiada". Repreendeu-se por ficar pensando no pior.

Acho melhor leva-la para a Kaede velhota.

Sim! Foi só o que conseguiu dizer Sango.

Na cabana de Kaede, Inu-Yasha demonstra muita preocupação com Kagome.

Kaede velhota, ela não vai morrer, vai?

Claro que não Inu-Yasha, ela só está desmaiada. Vamos, venha comigo precisamos conversar.

È algo muito grave não é senhora Kaede? Perguntou Sango.

No momento não posso falar, primeiro preciso conversar com Inu-Yasha. Por favor Miroku, tome conta dela para mim?

Sim Senhora Kaede. Vou cuidar muito bem dela! Falou com um tom que não agradou ao hanyou.

Você nem se atreva a por essas suas mãos pervertidas na minha mulher, ouviu bem Miroku? Se eu sentir o seu cheiro em qualquer outro lugar que não seja a testa dela você é um monge morto! Estamos entendidos?

Siiimm .... Inu....Inu-Yasha. Respondeu o monge com os olhos arregalados pelo pavor.

Bem feito seu pervertido! Riu divertida a exterminadora.

Lá fora Kaede fazia várias perguntas para o hanyou.

Você reparou se ela está se alimentando bem?

Ela anda comendo como um Yokai. Disse, no seu tom de grossura habitual.

Inu-Yasha, ela tem se queixado de enjôos ou tonturas?

Agora que você falou velhota, ontem ela disse que estava enjoando com o cheiro das flores que eu levei para ela! Mas, por quê?

É que eu acho que já sei o que ela tem! Falou a velha sacerdotiza. – Mas preciso te fazer mais uma pergunta! Você reparou se ela sangrou este mês?

QUEEEE???? QUE TIPO DE PESSOA VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU, SUA VELHA????? TÁ FICANDO GAGÁ É???? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU ALGUM TIPO DE PERVERTIDO???

Já acabou? Posso continuar falando, ou será que eu vou precisar de um amuleto para te acalmar?

Feh! A culpa é sua, você vem me perguntar se eu fico espionando a Kagome! Falou mais calmo.

Não é nada disso seu idiota, é que eu tenho quase certeza de que você..... "Que Deus ajude esse ser..."., vai ser pai, Inu-Yasha!

Ele mal pode terminar de ouvi-la falar, pois já estava chorando.

Eu....Eu vou....vou ser....pai?

É o que eu acabei de dizer, eu tenho quase certeza! Falou a sacerdotisa emocionada com a reação dele, pois apesar de ter ficado cinqüenta anos preso numa árvore, ele ainda era um garoto de mais ou menos 17 anos. Ou seja, egoísta, ciumento, rude, etc; mas ela nunca pensou que iria vê-lo assim, tão emocionado com a notícia de ser pai.

O que eu faço agora velhota?

Acho que você já sabe! Precisa contar para ela e para a família dela, já que agora ela também é sua família!

Minha.....família? "Nunca tinha parado para pensar que eu agora tenho uma família.

Ah! Kagome, é por isso que eu te amo cada dia mais, você sempre me reserva surpresas maravilhosas". Pensou ele .

Temos que voltar!

Ele só assentiu com a cabeça.

Entraram na cabana e encontraram kagome acordada e aparentemente bem disposta. Quando ela viu que Inu-Yasha entrou depois de Kaede, ela levantou da cama de um pulo e foi abraçar seu amado hanyou, que a levantou pela cintura e lhe deu um gostoso beijo, que faria corar até uma pedra. Só se soltaram quando ouviram Miroku falar:

Preferia o antigo Inu-Yasha, esse aí é muito meloso, chega a embrulhar o estômago.

Posso confessar uma coisa Miroku? Eu também.

Miroku e Sango quase tiveram um enfarto quando viram atrás de si o próprio Inu-Yasha com as garras em riste, pronto para cortar-lhes algo mais que a língua.

Inu-Yasha se acalmou quando lembrou que tinha uma coisa importante para falar com Kagome.

Precisamos conversar! Seu tom de voz era sério, o que deixou a colegial assustada.

Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Não meu anjo,você não fez nada errado, só preciso falar com você! Disse lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Assim você vai acabar me acostumando mal! Disse ela

Se isso te fizer feliz, saiba que eu irei te mal acostumar por toda vida.

Saíram da cabana da velha sacerdotisa para poderem conversar, mas logo em seguida escutam passos atrás deles e Inu-Yasha se vira lançando um olhar tão frio, que congelaria qualquer vulcão, paralisando seus três amigos fofoqueiros.

- Eu disse que queria falar com a minha mulher, e não com vocês três. Disse entre os dentes.

Seguiram sem interrupção, quando chegaram no lago onde Kagome costumava tomar banho, ele procurou uma sombra, sentou e ergueu sua mão lhe oferecendo seu colo, o que ela aceitou de imediato, pois adorava ficar entre aqueles músculos fortes que ela sabia que sempre a protegeriam.

Ele a abraçou forte e apaixonadamente,só então começou a falar:

Kagome, você sangrou este mês?

Mas que pergunta é essa Inu-Yasha? Claro que eu.... deixa eu ver..... sinceramente não lembro, mas acho que ainda não veio! Por quê?

Porque não veio e nem vai vir sangramento por um bom tempo.

Como você sabe? Virou médico agora é?

Não, é porque, você está gerando uma parte minha dentro de vo....Kagome?!!!

Ela desmaiara antes mesmo dele terminar e ele não sabendo como agir, ficou abraçado a ela até quando ela recobrou os sentidos.

Poxa! Tive um sonho muito estranho! Falou ela. – Sonhei que você me dizia que eu estava grávida e ......

Não foi sonho! Falou ele com uma voz tão suave que faria qualquer um desmoronar. Nós vamos ter um bebê!

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Socorro, minha mãe vai me matar e meu avô vai te castrar! Ou será que vai ser ao contrário? Não importa, e agora o que eu faço?

Calma, eu vou falar com eles, é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você!

Ela o viu balançar a cabeça jogando o cabelo para trás e mexer aquelas orelhas que ela tanto adorava.

Kagome Higurashi, você quer se casar comigo?

Hã? Como é que é? Você quer se casar comigo só porque eu estou grávida?

Não! Eu quero me casar com você porque eu te amo!

Kagome não sabia se sorria ou se chorava, na dúvida, fez os dois. Abraçou seu amado Inu-Yasha e o beijou tão apaixonadamente que seu gesto fez com que o hanyou corasse.

Eu aceito me casar com você meu amor! Disse num misto de felicidade e de desejo.

Eu te amo, minha Kagome, meu amor! Mas por favor, me solte senão eu não me responsabilizo com o que eu possa vir a fazer! Disse ele com um sorriso tão maroto que ela não teve como não sorrir também.

O que você acha de nós....hã...nadarmos um pouco? Perguntou com voz rouca.

Só nadar? Eu esperava que você me pedisse algo mais! Disse com um ar excitado.

Se comporte!

Mas eu não estou fazendo nada! Deu-lhe um tapinha no traseiro.

Inu-Yasha!

Pularam dentro do lago e ficaram brincando como se fossem duas crianças, o que na realidade ainda eram.

Capítulo 5 A Hora Da Verdade

Do outro lado do poço, Kagome ajudou Inu-Yasha a passar sua mochila.

Nossa Kagome, o que você carrega aqui?

Deixa de ser resmungão Inu-Yasha! Só trouxe algumas roupas para lavar!

Tem certeza? Parece mais que você trouxe um yokai inteiro aqui!

Humpf! Se não quiser carregar deixa que eu levo!

Ta bom! Toma!

Inu-Yasha joga a mochila por sobre os ombros.

Seu grosso!

Feh! Mesmo que eu tente, eu não consigo te entender!

Entraram na casa dela e foram recebidos pela mãe dela.

Kagome! Como você demorou minha filha!

É que nós tivemos alguns probleminhas, mãe! Respondeu ela.

Senhora Higurashi precisamos conversar! Disse o hanyou.

Tudo bem! Mas antes, vamos tomar um lanche. Vocês parecem famintos!

Ai mãe, será que você poderia fazer aquele bolo de chocolate que eu adoro?

Mas é claro!

Foram para a cozinha e enquanto a mãe dela fazia o bolo, Inu-Yasha e Kagome brincavam com Buyo.

Lancharam e Kagome devorou quase que sozinha o bolo sob os olhares espantados de sua mãe e de um boquiaberto Inu-Yasha.

Desse jeito você vai ficar pior do que a Kaede velhota! Falou o hanyou.

Deixa de ser bobo! Eu não tenho tendência a engordar! Respondeu Kagome levando mais uma fatia à boca. – Além do mais, não é todo dia que eu como o bolo da minha mãe!

Faça como quiser! Falou ele visivelmente contrariado.

Depois que lancharam, foram para o quarto da colegial e lá ela pegou uma toalha e algumas peças de roupa e falou:

Vou tomar um banho!

Mas você já tomou um hoje!

Deixa de ser porco Inu-Yasha, você acha que um banho é suficiente?

Para mim já está de bom tamanho!

Vou tomar banho e pronto! Falou ela dando o assunto por encerrado.

Posso tomar banho com você? Falou ele corando.

Hã? Acho que.... Tá bom!

Oba!!!!!

Inu-Yasha parecia uma criança que vê pela primeira vez o seu brinquedo favorito. Ficou maravilhado de ver como as pessoas daquela época conseguiram colocar um rio inteiro dentro daquelas coisinhas prateadas.

Corou ao ver Kagome se livrar das roupas que usava e sumir dentro da banheira cheia de espuma. Ao perceber que ele estava envergonhado falou:

Você não vem? Perguntou com um sorriso que o fez tremer.

Será que eu vou caber aí? Falou apontando para a banheira.

Se não couber daremos um jeito! Piscou ela.

Ele começou a tirar o quimono e não pode deixar de perceber que ela o olhava maravilhada. Falou:

O que foi? Parece que você nunca me viu assim? Falou apontando para seu corpo já sem aquele quimono.

E não vi mesmo! É a primeira vez que te vejo sem roupa no meu banheiro!

Posso? Perguntou apontando para onde ela estava.

Já deveria ter entrado! A água está uma delícia! Falou com uma voz tão sensual que fez com que todos os pêlos do corpo dele se arrepiassem.

Ele entrou na água tão sem jeito que quase caiu. Ela o ajudou a se sentar e mais do que depressa abraçou-o com suas pernas.

Agora não deixo mais você sair daqui! Disse num sussurro ao pé do seu ouvido.

E quem disse que eu quero sair? Respondeu visivelmente excitado.

Mesmo que quisesse eu não deixaria! Falou apertando-o ainda mais com suas pernas.

Eu te amo!

Eu também! Falou beijando as costas do hanyou fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido.

Sua mãe pode aparecer! Disse preocupado.

Esqueci de te dizer que ela foi buscar meu irmão no colégio.

E o seu avô?

Mamãe disse que ele foi comprar algumas coisas para o templo e que só voltaria à noite.

Então, estamos sozinhos? Falou com uma expressão marota no rosto.

É !

Mais do que depressa ele a puxou para frente e a sentou em seu colo.

Agora quem não vai mais deixar você sair sou eu!Deu-lhe um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego.

Você está ficando muito safadinho para o meu gosto!

Mas vai dizer que você não gosta quando eu faço isso? Deslizou suas garras pelas costas dela, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.

Inu-Yasha!!!

Adoro quando você fala meu nome! Disse beijando seu pescoço.

Fizeram amor ali mesmo dentro da banheira. Depois que já estavam saciados um do outro, ela pegou um vidro de shampoo e esfregou um pouco nos cabelos dele, depois passou um pouco de sabonete numa esponja e se pôs a esfregar as costas dele.

Depois do banho ela se secou e foi arrumar alguma coisa para ele vestir. Lembrou que havia comprado um conjunto de moleton para poder correr e deu para ele vestir.

Toma! Vista isso! Jogou o conjunto para ele

Eu não vou vestir isso! Apontou para o desenho de um ursinho na frente do casaco.

Deixa de frescura Inu-Yasha, o seu quimono está fedendo e eu vou colocá-lo para lavar. Daqui a pouco ele já vai estar seco!

Será que eu nunca vou ter a última palavra com você?

Não mesmo! Sorriu para ele.

Isso é golpe baixo! Se virou e começou a vestir aquele quimono esquisito.

Depois do jantar, quando estavam todos reunidos na sala e o hanyou começa a falar:

Senhora Higurashi, eu tenho uma coisa séria para contar para a senhora.

Kagome sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou na mão dele para dar apoio.

Pode falar Inu-Yasha! Disse a mãe dela um pouco preocupada.

É que eu e a sua filha, bem, a gente....eu estou namorando a Kagome já a algum tempo e como tudo tem etapas nós avançamos e ela.....está esperando um filho meu! Pronto, falei!

A mãe dela não demonstrava surpresa.

A senhora não vai me bater, me expulsar, me proibir de vê-la?

Não! Eu soube no momento em que a vi entrar em casa! Disse ela com uma voz serena. – Mas, o que vocês pretendem fazer a respeito?

Eu a pedi em casamento e ela aceitou! Disse ele confuso com a compreensão dela.

Sei! Bom, da minha parte vocês têm a minha benção.

Kagome se jogou nos braços da mãe e chorou aliviada.

Mãe, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço! Disse a colegial sinceramente.

Minha filha, eu sempre torci que vocês se acertassem, pois eu gosto do Inu-Yasha como se fosse um filho. Só espero que vocês tenham certeza desse passo que vão dar!

Eu amo sua filha senhora Higurashi, ela é a minha vida!

Então espero que vocês sejam muito felizes e que venham me visitar de vez em quando.

Tem a minha palavra. Disse ele num canto da sala.

Inu-Yasha, posso te pedir uma coisa?

Hã? Claro! O que é?

Posso te dar um abraço? Perguntou a mãe dela.

Eu... pode!

Ela o abraçou tão gostosamente que ele sentiu como se sempre tivesse feito parte daquela família.

Agora eu ganhei mais um filho!

Obrigado,senhora!

Kagome, onde vocês vão se casar? Aqui ou lá?

Não sei! Ainda não havia pensado nisso! Onde você prefere Inu-Yasha?

Hã? Acho que poderíamos fazer nas duas eras, assim resolvemos esse problema! O que a senhora acha?

Acho perfeito! E quando seria?

Daqui a um mês! Falou ele.

"timo então! Completou a mãe dela!

Capítulo 6 Pedido Especial

Depois que eles voltaram foram falar com Miroku.

Miroku, queríamos te pedir um favor! Falou Kagome.

Diga Kagome, o que é?

Você poderia celebrar meu casamento?

O quê? Você vai se casar? Inu-Yasha, você vai deixar a Kagome se casar com outra pessoa?

O quê?

Vamos me diga! Você não vai fazer nada para impedir?

Ora seu idiota! Ela vai se casar comigo! Imbecil.

Ah! Graças a Deus eu pensei que.... O QUÊ? É COM VOCÊ?

Mas é claro seu estúpido e com quem mais seria?

Sei lá, poderia ser com o Kouga! Respondeu o monge.

Com uma veia saltando da testa, Inu-Yasha responde:

Só mesmo nessa sua mente pervertida para a Kagome casar com aquele lobo sarnento! Como você é estúpido seu monge idiota, onde já se viu, ela dorme comigo e se casaria com aquele lá!

Inu-Yasha, seja mais gentil com o Miroku. Implorou Kagome.

Feh! Gentil com esse pervertido? NUNCA!!!!!

Eu aceito realizar o seu casamento Kagome! E, Inu-Yasha, de nada! Completou com um certo cinismo na voz.

Passaram quinze dias e finalmente chegou o grande dia. Kaede e Sango ajudavam Kagome vestir um quimono com flores de cerejeira rosa, na cabeça ela ostentava uma tiara de flores que Inu-Yasha havia feito para ela.

Kagome, como você está linda!!! Disse Sango com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Obrigada Sango! Você também está muito bonita!

Do outro lado Miroku e Shipou tentavam em vão fazer o hanyou desistir da idéia de casar com aquele quimono de pêlo de rato de fogo que ele sempre usava.

Por favor Inu-Yasha? Vista esse outro quimono que eu trouxe para você! Pedia o monge.

De jeito nenhum! Ou eu uso esse aqui ou não me caso! E ponto final!

Seu hanyou idiota, enquanto a Kagome está com um quimono novo você vai se casar usando esse trapo velho! Imbecil! Bradou Shipou levando um cascudo logo em seguida.

Meu quimono está em perfeitas condições de uso, só tem 67 anos, está novo!

Que seja feita a sua vontade! Suspirou o monge.

A cerimônia aconteceu como fora planejada. Somente os amigos dos dois estavam presentes e quando Miroku terminou a cerimônia já era quase noite. A única noite do mês em que Inu-Yasha se tornava completamente humano.

Correram para o poço e quando chegaram na era da colegial, já estava tudo pronto para realizar a segunda cerimônia. Inu-Yasha já humano era cumprimentado por todos os presentes no local. Kagome por sua vez não escondia sua felicidade por estar se casando com o seu amado hanyou.

Capítulo 7 Uma Nova Razão Para Viver

Inu-Yasha estava nervoso do lado de fora da cabana da velha Kaede.

Se ela gritar mais uma vez eu mato aquela velha gagá!

Calma Inu-Yasha!! É assim mesmo! As mulheres sofrem para ter seus filhos. Disse Miroku, calmamente.

Feh! Você fala assim por que não é você que está lá tendo um filho, vai lá !

Estúpido!

Pervertido!

Imbecil!

Monge de araque!

Burro!

NASCEU!!!! Gritou shipou!

Na ...na....sceu? O hanyou não agüentou mais e entrou correndo na cabana.

Inu...Yasha! É uma menina! Disse Kagome, cansada mas feliz.

Me ...me...menina? Tem certeza? Mas é claro que tem! Eu te amo minha doce Kagome! Falou ele entre sorrisos e lágrimas. – Posso pegá-la no colo?

Só não a deixe cair Inu-Yasha. Você é muito desastrado! Falou Kaede.

Ela é tão pequenininha, tão indefesa. Onde estão as orelinhas? Falou procurando orelhas iguais as suas na cabecinha da criança. – Graças a Deus ela é totalmente humana, não vai sofrer o mesmo que eu sofri por estar preso entre os dois mundos. Nem yokai, nem humano.

O que você esperava? Que ela tivesse rabo, latisse! Disse Shipou, levando um chute logo em seguida.

Dê graças a Deus por eu estar com a Sunny nos braços, senão eu tiraria sua pele e faria um kimono.

O quê? Quem te disse que eu quero esse nome? Falou Kagome.

Hã? Eu escolhi e ta acabado!

Senhora Kaede tire a nenê do Inu-Yasha?

Está bem! Respondeu a sacerdotisa percebendo as intenções da colegial.

Inu-Yasha? Perguntou com uma voz tão doce que deixou o hanyou desconfiado.

Err! Oque foi meu anjo?

SENTAAAAAA!!!!!!

Mal fechou a boca e o hanyou afundou no chão fazendo subir poeira.

QUE FOI!!!!! FICOU MALUCA É? JÁ TAVA DEMORANDO!!!!!

Eu te amo Inu-Yasha!

Eu sei! E a beijou .

Agora não havia mais motivos para temer, ele tinha uma família e por mais assustador que pudesse parecer ele se sentia pronto para um novo desafio.

FIM


End file.
